Love Journals
by Miss-DNL
Summary: This is a series of 'Love Journals/Dairies' featuring my favorite Yugioh Shippings! Each 'chapter' will be a different story! The summary for each story will be before it since I can't fit all the summaries here. Both sides of the shipping will be done so there will be plenty of entries! None of the stories will overlap. (AU, no yaoi)


**Hey Guys~!**

**This is a new series I'm starting! Its a journal style shipping series, each 'chapter' will be a new story! I will be doing all my favorite shippings! And each shipping will have both the male and female counter part. =w=; So I'll have a few Anzus...oh dear, but to be clear each story is different I don't plan on overlapping them I don't want a person going out with more than one character e.e; Also summaries will be before each story. They all won't fit in the story summary...**

Story Summary: Join the King of Thieves as he starts writing down his life. The spirits and his Ka Diabound aren't much for company, this he admits but he's used to being alone. A recent chat with Diabound leaves him confused and frustrated. He likes being alone he doesn't need anyone! He will achieve his goal and kill the Pharaoh! However, when he takes over Egypt...won't a King need a Queen to continue the legacy? Who will be his Queen? He can't rule alone. He needs followers. Can the Ishtar family he recently ran into be what he needs to rule Egypt?

* * *

Ramblings of the Thief King

By: DNL

Dear Journal Scroll…thing, feh whatever,

To whoever happens to stumble, foolishly, across know that I the King of Thieves Akefia Bakura will hunt you down ruthlessly then kill you in cold blood and I WILL find you. They never talk about killing in hot blood do they? Doesn't ones blood heat up in the moment of murder? Mine doesn't feel cold afterwards, unless it's a pansy who regrets it. I never do. Which is why it will be easy to kill anyone who happens read my private thoughts. How will I know? I always remember how I leave things and I ALWAYS notice when something is off. I have a very good memory.

I believe many would be surprised that I can write, very well if I must say. Humph, the ignorant, egotistical, bastards in the palace think that anyone below them are moronic ants. In many cases they're right this world is full of idiots. I know I steal from them often, the thought makes me laugh. I am different, I'm smarter than they are they just won't admit it. Heh, and they wonder why I make fools of them time and again. They underestimate me… a big mistake that will lead to their ends.

Before I rant about how much I hate the Pharaoh's and his Priests I will get onto why I've started writing in this scroll. I feel that I must write down my thoughts, further I have nothing to do at the time. Also I need to keep my writing skill up otherwise it was a waste to even learn in the first place. Another reason could be that the spirits that live in Kul Elna aren't much company…as far as I know they can't really talk. I think they've caused dreams of their human selves, what they looked like before dying, so they can speak to me. It's rare though. It's always so quiet in the village, rightfully so since I am the only one that resides here and more, that's alive that is.

That's right I live alone in a ghost village. It's been what sixteen years; I was only five when the massacre of my people happened I'm twenty one now. Yes that's right I can count too, I'm proud to say I mainly taught myself the math that I know. I've lived on my own since that time and I've survived without anyone's help. I'd like to see the pampered assholes from the palace survive alone in the dessert on their own at the age of five. Not one of them could manage that they'd die in less than a week and even then I feel I'm be charitable with them.

This is why it angers me when they look down on me…I am not weak! No matter what I do, they always think I'm nothing more than a petty criminal! I'm far from that and when they realize it they'll find my sword disemboweling them! I'll tear them apart one by one! My Ka Diabound will help me crush them and their pathetic excuse for a ruler! Nothing will stop me, nothing! I do not fear the pharaoh's God Ka, I do not fear their items or their magic I don't even fear death! I will not rest until my village receives the justice it deserves!

Diabound, the only creature I can trust. It goes without consideration due to the fact he is the product of my soul. He shows just how powerful my soul truly is and he is immensely powerful. Like myself of course. Diabound doesn't speak outside of my soul room but he isn't much for conversation really. It's odd when I think of it. I know he can talk but he doesn't. If he does it's usually when he believes I'm lying to myself. His voice is has a rolling rumble to it considering his size his snake tail doesn't talk as far as I've known him. A recent conversation with him frustrates me, it's like talking to someone when you already know what they're going to say and the answer frustrates you yet you can't stop the conversation. It's frustrating to say the least but at least as I said he tends not to talk much.

Despite the fact he's not good for conversation, which I don't really mind I'm obviously not the social type when spirits are my company in the village, I can always count on Diabound. He does whatever I say when I say. No questions asked. He's a much better servant than a mere human and much more powerful. He can go through solid objects and better yet steal the abilities of his fallen prey! If I find it useful that is, but still what better ability can a Ka have? I can think of none. Better yet Diabound grows rather quickly. He dwarfs most other pathetic Ka that exists. This is why he's ranked as God Ka, Diabound the God Monster, the tool that will help me end the pharaoh's reign.

Hn, I suppose I should write down what happened today. Oh yes, I believe I will as you see something good happened today. Well to me that is, not to the other participant of my day. I went into a village near mine and by near I meant it took most of the day on horseback to reach it. The village is one of my usual places to go to before setting out towards any true destination. As its smack in the middle of most places it's a rest stops of sorts for many people, including me.

Anyhow I stop at my usual inn to rest before nightfall where I'll steal some things and then sell them for coin. I headed to my room which looks about the same as a barn stall with a bed and free insects in it, oh joy, and on the way some fools decide to stand in the middle of damn hall! I tell them to move out of the way of course they don't know just who I am and despite being a head taller than these guys they try to intimidate me. It was kind of cute the way they thought that they could possibly scare me, I chuckled to this before showing them their place and by that I mean I beat them until they were wise enough to start running. I managed to take one of their coin bags before they felt. Idiots surprisingly had money.

Coming into my pathetic excuse for a room I flop back onto the bed, which I swear cracked under my weight. NO I'M NOT FAT, I'm quite handsomely ripped I must say. Still I admit I'm a big guy I'm at least six feet tall though I cannot confirm because I haven't been measured. Anyway I didn't see any cracks but didn't really check I just made a mental note not to throw myself onto the bed again to avoid getting harassed by an angry midget that ran the place, seriously he's barely five feet tall. I just had a funny thought of me punting him somewhere, it made me laugh. Drat I rambled off again, anyway I lay on the bed trying, note trying, to ignore the smell that I was sure was something dead rotting. Trust me I know what rotting flesh smells like.

It was quiet for the most part but then of course as my luck would have it, it sadly didn't stay that way. Some idiots next door were having a marital spat or something. Growling to myself I get up and banged on the wall that we shared, I hate the word shared I hate sharing, yelling for them to shut the hell up. Then one of them had the guts to yell it right back at me. Of course I wouldn't take this lying down so I stormed out of the room knocked loudly on their door. The dead man had the guts to open it which I then punched him right in the face knocking him out. My dominance asserted I went back to my room to take a nap. If you're wondering how I slept, I slept like a baby.

I awoke at the middle of the night as planned. Leaving my room I walk past my rude neighbors over hearing the one I knocked out crying like a baby. I had broken his nose as I had meant to and now he was crying like I had broken a limb. I've found most people are wimps. Ignoring them I leave the inn to search for targets to steal from. Since I know the palace I know the areas to look. Before long I had a nice bag full of goodies to sell or trade off. Seriously I thought by now the village head would have upped the security, not that it would matter but a challenge is always fun, by asking for more guards. Maybe the Pharaoh is just being stingy. Yeah that sounds about right, little freaky haired brat.

Yeah the Pharaoh's hair is by far stranger than my white hair. His has three freaking colors three! That's not natural! Then again he's supposed to be a demi god…nah he's just a freak to me a short freak. I'd like to see if I'd be able to punt him…probably could if I tied him into a ball. I won't though why because I'm going to kill him slowly instead. It's my goal after all.

Anyway, as I was heading back to the inn when I saw someone, someone who was on my list to kill...it was the man that dragged my parents to their demise. I knew it was him because he had a tear in the edge of his mouth. How he got that I don't know he had it during the massacre. I forgot I was heading back to the inn, I saw red I wanted to make him suffer and I was. Immediately I charge at him and dragged him into an alley. Of course he didn't recognize me my hood was cover my distinctive white hair. He asked who I was and I gladly told him showing him my white hair and the scar he left over my eye, which had two going across it now. Seriously that side of my face isn't very lucky.

Oh, I how enjoyed seeing the look of fear on his face! I get shivers even now. I didn't kill him just yet oh no, he had to suffer for my parents death. I was getting a chance to avenge them after all and I'm going to do it right! I easily knock him out by bashing his head into the wall. It pleased me to see a nice blood stain left behind, I chuckled at that. Lifting the guy who I despised touching I wanted to tear him about then and their but I restrained myself. Though many don't believe I have excellent control of myself, just because I'm a known killer doesn't mean I can't control myself. With my victim to be knocked out I forget about staying the night, not like I was going to pay anyway, I head back to my horse where I had some rope in the satchel that was on my horse. I'm always prepared.

After tying the guy to my horse I head off stopping somewhere for shelter to rest. Waking up to some muffled noises I see the guy had woken up. I grinned intimidating him, looking him over it seemed his wound was getting infected, good, I thought. Hauling him back to my horse, while he was mumbling something along the line of 'what are you going to do to me' to which I replied, "Pay you back for what you did to my parents." You should have seen the look of terror on his face! Priceless! How I laughed at that.

Returning to Kul Elna I take the murder down to the temple were all my people were melted down to create the Millennium Items. I dump him on the floor like the garbage his is and watch him amusedly as he tries to slink away like a worm. How fitting I thought. Stepping down on his back till I could feel his ribs cracking I tell him I'm going to enjoy this, and I did. I took out my favorite knife, a knife that used to been my fathers. I only use it when I find soldiers or anyone who helped slaughter my village. I don't recall how many times I stabbed him only that it wasn't enough to kill him and less than five times. By then the villager spirit had picked up on his presence. The man was terrified yet confused as to what they were so I went over and kindly told him they're the people he helped murdered. Hearing this, the spirits got furious wanting a piece of him and I gave him to them while removing his gag. Only stipulation was to leave him alive as I had something special in mind.

The spirits seemed to agree and I moved away letting them tear at his soul crushing his spirit and will to live. I merely watched with a smirk on my face. When I told them that was enough I pick the bloodied man up and take him to the place where he took my parents from me. As I said I have a very good memory. What did I do to end him? Well while he was begging for his life, they all do, I cut him free. He was confused of course but ran for it none the less. I didn't let him go, no I didn't have a change of heart I wanted him to run when there was no chance of escape. The same fear that had stricken the villagers of my village. I didn't have to run very fast no not really he was too weak to escape eventually falling to his knees crawling like a bug. Then I knocked him down with a kick before pinning him down pulling his head up asking him if he honestly thought I was going to let him go. I didn't let him answer as I plunged my father's knife in his heart twisting to produce the maximum amount of pain.

Once the insect died I dumped him somewhere in the desert for the jackals to pick clean. I had avenged my parents, father would be proud I mused. Don't think so? Think he'd be horrified? Wrong, my father was a tomb robber like me he wasn't friendly to people he'd killed as well. My mother was a thief too and also ruthless. I got no abuse though I was cared for deeply they were kind to me, they loved me. They were the only people who loved me; I had no other relatives I know of. They loved me and yet they died before I was a fucking teenager! This is why the Pharaoh must die! I WILL KILL HIM!

Feh, anyway that's what happened today. Now I'm writing this but I'm not done yet. One more thing to write about, remember I said I had a conversation with Diabound that frustrated me? Well recently I met a girl…what was her name? Ah yes Ishizu. She doesn't know who really am otherwise the event of running into would have ended the way it did. I had met her near the market place. I had just easily evaded some stupid guards. I was looking around for some food to steal when someone yelled the usual "STOP THIEF!" Instinctively I froze until I realized that they were chasing after a teenager, he looked about sixteen and had strange pale golden hair. Curious I followed after him seeing if this newbie had any skill. Okay I wanted to see if he'd screw up.

Of course even a kid had enough skill to outsmart the guards; this was in the Pharaoh's city too! They're supposed to be good; clearly the Pharaoh needs to fix the requirements needed to join the royal guard. On second thought let him keep it the way it is makes it easier for me to humiliate him. Though the guards lost the kid he didn't lose me. Curious and having nothing better to do I follow the little brat to a rundown home. There I found he had a small family. That lacked parents; I wondered if this was really their house of they were just squatters. Anyway there was a twin to the first blond brat, an older guy who didn't look related to him and Ishizu who was the blond brat's, who I found out is named Malik, older sister.

Eavesdropping I overheard Ishizu scold Malik for stealing food while his twin, I think his name is Marik; creative must be because of that whole 'cute' let's make twins similar to each other deal parents get, was chowing down on the food. Malik said that they needed and pointed out Marik was already eating. Ishizu gave in and said they keep the found since they couldn't give all back anyway. Malik then proudly stated that they wouldn't have to worry because he was sure no one saw him come home. Normally I would have left but since the brat was being cocky, and again I was kind of bored, I decided to show myself and rain on his parade so to speak.

I was going to mock the little twerp when I saw Ishizu, for some strange reason I could speak! To this day it baffles me! Nothing ever made me stall like that nothing! I just stood there like an idiot staring at her once I locked eye with those deep dark blue eyes I became a damn mute! It freaking frustrates the hell out of me! I was convinced she'd casted a spell on me until Malik asked who the hell I was. That seemed to snap me out of it so I answered, though for some strange reason I was still looking at his sister. I told them that I was Akefia, the people looking for me; which is most of Egypt, only known my last name. Finally tearing my eyes from Ishizu I smirked telling him I had seen what he'd done.

Their expressions turned delightfully fearful and shocked, except for Marik who was still eating, I don't think he was paying attention. Then something bad happened. That infernal woman Ishizu went up to me pleading, begging me not to tell anyone. In my mind I wanted to exploit this make this family bends to their knees, begging. I'd make them my servants they'd work for me in turn for my silence. Then I saw her damn blue eyes again, it was like my mind shut off upon seeing them! I don't get it! I've seen plenty of women but this one, this damn one was somehow in some way different!

I gritted my teeth trying to regain control of myself, I opened my mouth and instead of sneering I told them all I wanted was a place to stay for the night. THAT'S IT! I had a fucking inn I was staying at already! What happened to me! Why'd I go soft all of a sudden!? Ishizu stopped for a moment, for some reason my face felt a little hot, and agreed, she probably thinks I'm a bum or broke…does she think that? I don't know why that matters. I left a bit to get my things, from the perfectly good inn I was staying at not that I said that, while I did I tried and failed to figure out what the heck happened!

Coming back I made my bed in a corner of the room quietly trying to figure out what was wrong with me. The brat Malik stayed watching me, like someone that girly looking was supposed to intimidate me. His twin seemed curious but did nothing, there's something off about him he seemed more menacing than his twin…defiantly something wrong with him. I made a note to keep an eye on that one. The other male of the household kept an eye one me and Marik, okay then I knew there's something wrong with the brat.

Ishizu unlike the saner people actually went up to me and talked to me. Even if people don't know who I really am they still stay away from me because that's the smart thing to do….not that I don't think she's stupid…why did I do that? Urgh, anyway she was NICE to me!? Why!? I threatened to expose her little brother as a thief! He wouldn't last a day in jail I tell you. Yet she was nice to me! Not fake nice, real genuine nice! I swear she thinks I'm poor...I'm not poor; I have money…most of the time. I let her cater to me though if she wants to tend to me I don't mind; she's easy on the eyes so it's not a problem. She's a very attractive woman, curves, long black hair like the night; I've already mentioned the eyes, well-endowed too…

That didn't just happen…dammit I can't get rid of it! I didn't go soft because I met a pretty woman! I'm not some prepubescent punk that can't even fucking talk to a girl I tell! I don't need a woman in my life! I've lived perfectly fine without one! It's not that I can't get one I just don't want one! Plotting revenge on the Pharaoh takes up all of my time the plan must be perfect! I don't have time in my life for relationships. Besides I like my solitude I'm truly free this way…though I don't like how it gets cold at night…Dammit it happened again! Damn woman is ruining my mind!

Anyhow…I couldn't stand staying the whole night so I snuck out in the middle of the night. Coming outside I saw that freak Marik standing out in the cold staring at the moon like it was his mother or something. He looked at me pointing out that I was leaving early; I replied that I had someplace I needed to go and wanted to leave before the sun rose. Nutjob chuckled and said "Sure" I grunted not wanting to reply and left returning back to my home.

That's where I had the conversation with Diabound. I was pacing in my hut trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I couldn't come to a conclusion so I sat down focusing so I could enter my soul room. You see not many people are able to enter their own souls, but I can I'm not some pathetic criminal like the High Priest say! My soul room is very similar to the temple my people were slaughtered like cattle in; it was a major turning point in my life after all. There was Diabound, most call him hideous but not me no I see him as a majestic powerful beast. He asks me why I had come to my soul room, as I usually don't, I tell him that the woman won't stay out of my mind and I can't figure out why.

I swear he was smirking, no I KNOW he was, he told me I already knew why. See that's why I don't like talking to him. I responded with I don't know what he was talking about. Diabound curled his tail around himself making a chuckling noise of sorts saying of course not, this annoyed me, and continued with 'she's just some woman after all, nothing special, just a poor woman that no one cares for.' For some reason…this really ticked me off I turned on my heels snapping at my call telling him to be silent. He of course obeyed, with a smirk on his scaly lips. Maybe that's why he annoys me to talk to…he's too much like myself. I'm proud of that though. Still frustrated I paced about trying to figure it out, I felt Diabound watching me but I ignored it. I came to the spine chilling conclusion that my Ka had hinted I of course denied it there was no way, it was not possible that I the King of Thieves had a crush! Yes you read right my impudent Ka think I have a crush on some woman I mean Ishizu, dammit, I just met! It's clearly impossible! I abandoned such meaningless feelings a long time ago! Although I still do love my parents…but that's different!

However, as I read this over…dammit, I don't know how this happened or how it's possible, it shouldn't be…yes my Ka was right. He can't lie to me after all, he wouldn't lie to me. Yes that's right the infamous homicidal Thief King is in love. I…I'm not sure what to make of this revelation I've never considered it. I want her, I've dreamed of her and those nights I sleep so peacefully. Those are just dreams though. It doesn't mean it'll happen. I want it to though, it will happen! I get what I want I'll have this woman and make her my Queen.

She'll find out who I am eventually though I'll tell her when I've confirmed her feelings first. I get the sneaking sensation that her brother Marik already knows. Though he doesn't seem to care I'll have to keep an eye on him. Until I know her feelings towards the Pharaoh I cannot have my identity revealed to her yet. Tomorrow I'll go back to the City of the Pharaoh and find Ishizu again I know where she lives. I'll start conversation with her and find her standing, I'll tell her thanks for the stay and such. Yes this is what I'll do.

I've just gotten back from the City of the Pharaoh, I stayed longer than I intended to. Five days! Five! It frustrates me how drawn I am to Ishizu. Though I did get some things done while there it wasn't a total waste I managed to kill one of the Pharaoh's generals and one that was about to be appointed. I plan on breaking the Pharaoh down slowly. I also stole some things from the palace but that's only while I was there after I killed those generals. Though I worried what Ishizu would think, how unlike me. She could tell I was tense though and asked me what was wrong. I lied and told her I was just worried about her safety since the Thief King, it was weird talking about myself, since he, its even weirder writing about myself talking about myself, raids the city a lot. She merely smiled at me saying her home would be of no interest and that they had no ties to the Pharaoh. What she said is not completely true, Malik and Marik wear some impressive gold, I had to restrain myself but the part about no ties to the Pharaoh intrigued me.

I used that as an opening to ask her what she thought of the Thief King, it's still weird, and the Pharaoh. She sat next to me, our arms were brushing up against each other, and my face grew hot again her skin felt like silk it was so unlike mine. My heart sped up for some reason this emotion still confuses me. Back to what she said, oddly she started with her brother's feelings but I listened regardless. She said that her brothers both hated him, this pleased me, and that Rishid was loyal to her brothers, apparently he was a former servant. I was slightly curious as to how they ended up poor. Then she got to her opinion, it wasn't like her brothers, she said she didn't hate the Pharaoh, I swear my heart stopped for a moment, but that she didn't have any real specific feelings, I felt a bit better after that. Then she got to me, not that she knew she was talking to the most wanted criminal in all of Egypt, yes I'm proud of that. Again she felt the need to say her family's opinions before her own. Malik only was against me stealing from tombs, I don't care what he thinks though, Marik enjoyed stories of my murders, not sure what to make of that honestly, Rishid merely worried that I'd harm his family, obviously that wasn't going to happen now.

Then Ishizu stated her opinion, my chest grew tight as she spoke, she said something I didn't really expect. She said she was afraid of the Thief King, I expected this I had built such a reputation on purpose also it came with the territory, then she said wondered what caused such hatred and that only such hatred could result in someone dear being taken from him, me. I stared at her, how had she guessed so closely to the truth? My heart picked up again, I wanted to pull her close and kiss her I restrained myself and said that I hadn't expected her to say that. She says that it was the reason Malik hated the Pharaoh. I blinked, had the 'divine' Pharaoh killed his parents? I didn't ask as Ishizu had left, it was clearly a sore subject.

The other days I spent as much time around her as possible getting to know her; I never thought I'd see myself doing that. I came up with a sort of persona while there; I was a wanderer with no home of my own. I played the sort of nice guy I guess but I still preferred to be left to myself and acted aggressive sometimes. Malik asked me why I had acted the way I did when we first met and simply replied that I was desperate. The brat didn't seem to buy it completely, he's annoyingly perceptive but I have experience on my side.

Things went generally well, Ishizu didn't suspect a thing. Gifts were on my mind but as a wanderer I couldn't come up with such money out of nowhere so that was out of the question. However, this one time I was following her to the market where she was going to get food, Rishid worked as a smith of some sort I believe. Not sure don't really pay attention to him.

I wandered off to go sell my items to a guy I know, I won't divulge too much on him I told Ishizu that I had something I needed to sell before I go. She thought nothing of it and said to meet her by the fruits when I was finished. Upon returning I found another man with her! I was fuming I wanted to snap his neck for going near MY woman! Gritting my teeth I suppressed my rage, I needed to be acceptable in Ishizu's eyes sudden neck snapping was out of the question. So I approach them slowly to take in what was going on. It was clear the man was hitting on her; this soothed me slightly only slightly it just made me want to hurt him more. They were standing at the end of an alley when I saw him do something that set me off. He touched her, on the hip. I growled to myself everything tell me to murder him. He leaned forwards smirking confidently. I smiled when Ishizu slapped him hard enough I could hear it from where I was above all the other people. Ishizu marched off with her basket in hand, the man followed her, and I stood in front of him. He told me to move I said no, trying to keep myself calm but of course he pushed me, literally, then all bets were off. Now I had an excuse to strike him, three actually. I punched him in the face; I tend to go for that before kicking him on the ground. Being a thief my legs are strong I believe I kick hard than I punch and I punch pretty hard. He'll be hurting for a while no doubt.

Ishizu was surprised no doubt, I told her that I saw him touch her and he had intention of following her further he pushed me. She seemed to take that as acceptable. I didn't see the guy after that good thing too or I would have likely broken a limb.

Since my return visit went so well I'm going back soon as I take care of some things. My plans need to be attended to as well after all. The tri-color haired Pharaoh is starting to look for me more seriously since his generals were killed by me. I must leave my village for a while; in the mean time I will pillage some former Pharaoh's tombs. I will keep the location of my true hiding place secret and piss of Pharaoh Atem some more! How could it be more perfect? I believe I'll take this scroll with me just in case they find my village, which case the ghosts will slaughter them all but I can't be too careful. I've taken a liking to getting my thoughts out. Clears my head I can think more clearly, this is good for me not the Pharaoh.

So I ran into one of the Pharaoh's head lackeys aka the High Priests. His name was Seth I believe. I despise him almost as much as I do the Pharaoh…that is saying something. I'm sure he's more arrogant than the Pharaoh! That's also saying something. During most of our fight, which he actually wounded me, I'm bleeding right now. He was spouting insult after insult towards me; I kept in step and threw some at him. What pissed me off was he insulted my intellect and made several comments calling me an animal of some sort! I am not a beast! At that point I called Diabound, which has grown stronger by the way though I miss his white form in a few ways, and my Ka of course beat the pulp out of his Ka Duos. Currently I'm riding my horse back to the Pharaoh's city. Why? To hide at Ishizu's I still can't return to my village. Ishizu lives on the outer edge of the city towards the slums but not quite in the slums. It's my kind of area, where the criminals tend to live. I'm at home there, Ishizu doesn't like it though, not a good influence on her younger brothers. Ask me I say Marik was born to be a serial killer, for child he's obviously messed up in the brain.

When I arrived at Ishizu's home, she freaked seeing me wounded, it was…touching I suppose. I wasn't sure how to react at first. I've never had anyone get upset seeing me wounded most would rejoice and try to finish the job, I stress the word try. Ishizu quickly patched me up during which I noticed something that made me smirk. You see I had to take my robe off for her to get at the wound as it was on my side. I believe I caught her blushing, seems she likes my physical qualities. This is good.

If you're wondering how I'm writing this in her home without fear of her reading it or her nosey siblings and by that I mean Marik and Malik. Rishid respects my space, this is why I tolerate him more than the twins, and also he's quiet. I'm on the roof of her home and the others area already asleep. I'm getting tired of wearing my hood around them though but by now the Pharaoh already knows of my…unique hair color and of my scar. I might have to tell her soon…

Cursed Pharaoh! Damn Blasted Pharaoh! He has his men crawling all over the place! Well, at least he sees me as a threat now but now my plans of wooing Ishizu are in danger! I had to hide in one of the rooms for most of the day to avoid being detected of course Ishizu found this strange and kept checking on me. It was endearing but it only stressed me further…I snapped at her several times today. She snapped by, I believe she is mad at me right now. Damn Pharaoh, now I have to do something to fix this. So when it was at night and the number of guards dropped I approached her when she was alone. Ishizu was still upset and ignored me, or tried to I still talked. I told her that I only snapped because the guards stressed me out, I hinted at some past deed that landed me in trouble. I wasn't really lying to be fair. Ishizu accepted this and hugged me…I stroked her head. I really need to tell her soon.

Today was terrible. There was a fire and Ishizu's family lost their home. Luckily I wake up early and saw the fire before anything happened. Ishizu's really distraught right now. Thing is she came to me for a shoulder to cry on. She didn't ask and I didn't say anything. This is a sign of trust! I'm getting somewhere with her. While they debated on where to go I acted without thinking, I said I knew where they could stay. Of course I meant Kul Elna without saying it. As I stated before I wasn't thinking. Of course now that I said it I couldn't take it back. I'm in love Ishizu and her male family members…I hate to admit but I've come to stand their presence. Mainly Rishid, he's quiet.

Right now we're camping at a rocky over hang. Ishizu and I are the only ones awake. She's looking at me right now; I can feel she's going to ask me something I don't say anything though. A second later she does she's asking what I'm writing. I say that it's a log of my journeys, and that it's private. She picks up the hint when I say it's private and nods in understanding. She sits looking at the fire that's between us, I can't help but notice how the fire's light beautifully shines one her hair and skin. I grow tired though so I'm going to end this entry here.

Its dawn, the others are still sleeping I've snuck away to write this. I can't believe what happened last night. After I finished the entry I rolled this scroll up and put it away, I'll need a new one by the way can't believe how fast this is filling up, and laid down under my blanket to sleep. Before I can even start to drift off Ishizu starts talking asking if I have any family. I bite back the urge to snap at her and I said that I don't, that they were all murdered. She apologizes for asking. I say I'm used to it. She goes quiet for a bit before coming over to me, I sit up wondering what she wants. Then she hugs me again, I just sit there and allow it. I feel my face heat up again when she nuzzles me, that wasn't expected. I stare at her as she pushes some hair from my face and she says something I've been hoping for. She says that she cares for me. That I don't need to hide my pain from her, she doesn't know how much I've been through though I doubt she even has an inkling of that. I don't say anything to that though. Then she asks if it's okay if she sleeps next to me. I stared for a moment before telling her to go ahead. Yes I had Ishizu sleep right next to me, no I didn't pull anything. The others are waking I must go.

Well…things went better than expected. I'm in my hut once more. Yes, I've told them who I really am by now…Ishizu hasn't spoken to me she wouldn't look at me after I told her I'm the Thief King. I know she feels that I've lied to her and I have. Malik and Marik don't seem to give a shit meaning Rishid is only worried but won't go against his Master Malik's wishes. Malik being the oldest legitimate son is the head of household. I don't know what to do though. It's been hours and Ishizu still hasn't spoken to me, I might have to go to her. I know she's in the village she wouldn't leave her family. The spirits won't harm her or the others if I say their okay the spirits tend to back off.

Its nightfall, I'm going to go talk to Ishizu.

I found Ishizu at the center of town where the well is, the spirits helped locate her. She still wouldn't talk to me at first so I just sat next to her waiting. She asked if I was faking the whole thing. I told her that if I was I wouldn't have cared what happened to her in the fire or brought her here. The village IS very personal to me after all. She sort of laughs to this and admits that's true. She asks what her and her family should do now; I tell her that it's up to her they could leave or stay. Ishizu places her hand on mine asking what'll happen if they stay. I pretend not to notice and looked up at the sky, I told her that the spirits would protect them while I was away, I still wasn't giving up my plans; and as for why the spirits would bother to defend them if they stayed they'd become residents, members, of the village hence why'd they'd protect them. I turned my head to her and leaned forward saying and she could be my Queen.

Ishizu looked at me smiling amusedly before, it finally happens, we kissed. I can't describe how it felt I'm not good with emotions that aren't hatred but it was amazing and I long for more. Ishizu gave me a kiss on the cheek, that wasn't what I wanted so I kissed her again. She was surprised but didn't reject me; afterwards she wished me good-night saying she'd consider it. I smirked she was trying to tease me, amused I headed home. I've won Ishizu back so now I'm going to bed.

Its weird waking up in the village not being completely alone, the spirits seem happy about this though. I've only had that happen when I've told them that I killed someone who helped in their demise so the spirits being happy about knew people coming to the village is completely new.

Ishizu just came into my hut; she's got an amused look on her face when she saw me writing away in this thing. She just asked what this thing is really for; I told her that it's about my thoughts on my life so basically what I told her before just a bit different. Now she's looking over my shoulder trying to read this, now she's amused that I'm writing things down as it happens. Well, this is what this thing is for isn't it? She's giving me a look now, I chuckle at her expression. Ishizu just lightly smacked me on the head for that I find it funny.

She just told me something interesting, her brothers want to work with me. Ishizu doesn't seem too sure about it though but she's leaving it to their decision. I find it interesting. I've seen Malik had at least SOME skill that stealing, Marik I get the feeling just wants to kill. I could use this though I prefer to work alone it might shake the Pharaoh a bit to see I've got supporters. I told Ishizu I'd think about it she nods then leaves.

Later Malik came to me after I finished some personal training I was relaxing in my home trying to enter my soul room when he entered my doorway. I opened an eye and asked what he wants he said he wanted an answer to his request. I asked him why he wanted to work with me. Malik said he wanted help bring down the Pharaoh for having his father unjustly killed. I can relate to this, it wasn't blind to the hatred in the boy's eye. I know him well enough to know Malik isn't hot headed he thinks, though I still can't stand him at times I tell him fine but not to expect it to be easy. He was satisfied with this and said he expected as much, smart mouth.

The Ishtar family has been staying in my village for a week now. They've grown used to the spirits by now. They seem a bit curious about them now as the spirits return the sentiment. A few of the ghosts follow them around at times.

I've been training Malik and Marik, Rishid trains on his own, as I've promised. As expected Malik is more of a quick thinker though doesn't let opponents have time to think. Marik is a vicious little brat and seems to enjoy pain whether giving or receiving. I can confirm without a doubt he's crazy. Not that I'm completely sane myself but he's a different kind of crazy I'd like to think I still have a little sanity left in me just enough to properly think. I haven't taken them on any raids yet not until they get their Ka I won't let them weigh me down during my missions.

I took the twerps out for their trial run, in other words I took them out to go steal. We ran into a band of pathetic thieves that were after our target. What it was isn't really important but it was in a temple, very valuable. There was some yelling at each other but then a fight of course, the brats did better than expected I suppose. They didn't die after all. Marik as expected is a natural killer though he wasted time making his last victim suffer I had to pull him off and make Malik finish the job. He was going to clean up after his twin not me. Finally getting into the temple we got the item and left. From that experience I learned Malik is more of a thief Marik is a fighter. Still not very useful yet but I'll fix that soon enough.

When we returned to the village Ishizu wasn't altogether pleased her brothers were hurt but she wasn't too upset since they were dead of course. She immediately started to treat them, and then I got treated. Of course I didn't just let her go I pulled her in for a kiss. She stayed with me for a while after that then she asked me something unexpected. Ishizu asked what my Ka was like. Just like me my Diabound is also pretty infamous more for his destructive power though. I asked her why she wanted to see him; she responds that she's just curious to see what he looks like. I didn't see anything wrong with showing my prized Ka to her.

I took her out up onto the ridge that surrounded most of the village, save for the entrance. Diabound can go through solid objects but this was so she could get a better look at him also I wanted this to be a private moment between us. There I call Diabound, he's grown stranger again and darker looking it's the third major change in him. I look to Ishizu to see she's stunned I can also see some evident fear in her eyes. That would do so I grabbed her hand and slowly brought her closer. It wasn't helping that Diabound had to loom over her to look at her. His snake tail, which is turning to a cobra I find that interesting, looped around us to get a closer look so the main head wouldn't loom over her to see. Diabound isn't a stupid beast though I'm not sure of his intelligence level to be exact.

I told Ishizu that he doesn't attack unless I told him so before giving her a kiss. She pressed up against me; oh I enjoyed that plenty, looking at my spirit creature eventually stroking his serpent tail causing Diabound to make a rumbling noise I can only guess was his equivalent of a purr. I've never heard him make that noise before then again he's part of me so if I like her he likes her I suppose. Anyhow I have Diabound lie down so she can look at him better; his darker color makes it harder to make him out. I watch as Ishizu examines Diabound she looks intrigued. She strokes Diabound's feathered wings for a while before I go up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her up against me. Ishizu let out a pleasant hum and rubbed the back of her head against me. I took her over to the edge of the ridge to sit down we stared out at the night sky for I don't know how long. She liked it though. It was one of those nights were Khonsu, the moon god, was full in the sky all the stars around him. I've always doing things like this looking out at places from high up. As the King of Thieves everything in the world is mine for the taking, even views as I can do whatever I please. I'm not bound to rules like the foolish Pharaoh.

Eventually the cold started to kick in and we decided to head back for the night. Since Diabound was already out I picked up Ishizu and hopped onto his back, Ishizu let out rather cute surprised squeak I might add. In no time we were back in the village, once we got off Diabound returned to my soul room and I headed back to my hut. Much to my pleasure Ishizu followed me I didn't even question why she wanted to join me as I mentioned before she's a rare gem of a woman. I did ask; however, if this meant she wanted to be my queen. She teased me saying maybe, I chuckled this woman is really something. Ishizu fell asleep long before me; I'm used to staying up late I am a thief after all.

I looked at the sleeping woman next to me, maybe? Oh no, I will make Ishizu my queen. A King of Thieves needs a Queen after all. I've already decided who it will be and it will be Ishizu. I have time to woo her anyhow, and I know I'm making good progress, oh yes she will by my queen. When I kill the Pharaoh I'll have my future all set out, I will have my Queen to rule Egypt next to me. Better yet I have some followers now who also hate him. Beware Pharaoh I'm not alone anymore.

So says the King of Thieves Akefia Bakura,

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!**

**The next one will be Thornshipping! (Y Marik x Anzu) From Yami Marik's point of view~!**

**Please follow/favorite & review!**

**Thanks for reading~3**


End file.
